Choises
by K.C. Parker
Summary: Making a decision wasn’t hard for her. She was a smart girl after all. But now, she had to choose between the love of the one who had been her best friend for the past 7 years or the love of the one who had been her enemy


Chapter 1: Best Friends no matter what

Ouch, what was that for?-Whispered Hermione as she rubbed the spot in her arm where Ron had pinched her

I'm bored-he said-Tell me something

This didn't come as a surprise to Hermione. History of Magic class was as exiting as feeding flowerworms. She sighed, yes, it was boring but she had to pay attention or else she would only get Acceptables in her exams. She flinched at the mere thought.

Ask Harry to tell you something-She said as she tried to listen to the History of Magic teacher-I'm busy

Can't, he's sleeping-he pointed at a snoozing Harry-Hey, you know what?

-Hermione asked as she smiled at the sight of the sleeping Harry

You want me to tell you something really gross?

No, I don't want to hear about

Yes you do, listen to me-he said as he leaned closer so she could hear him better-You wouldn't believe what happened. I saw it with these beautiful eyes of mine. It was horrible; it was like my worst nightmare

Hermione giggled. It was funny to see her friend trying to convince her that she wanted to hear his story.

You should've been there, ugh, you won't believe me- he continued

Okay, come on tell me

You sure you want to hear it

Yeah, of course-

You are not going to believe it

Come on, tell me -she pleaded

Maybe I shouldn't tell you-he said leaning backwards.

Tell me-she raised her voice, causing Proffesor Binns to send them a warning look. When he turned around Ron had a big grin on his face.

saw- he shuddered- Snape and Mcgonnagall kissing

WHAT!!!?, EUGH, WHAT?-she said loudly enough to startle all her classmate who were absorbed in their own thoughts while Proffesor Binns talked about the Kirebalti war between wizards from England and wizards from Rumania

Miss Grannyfeather and Mr-began Proff. Binns but was interrupted by Ron.

It is Granger

Thank you, Mr Westyfield

corrected Hermione.

Proffesor Binns was shocked. These insolent kids of today!! 

as I was saying Miss er Granger, is there something you wish to comment. I see you and Mr Wea, er Weasley are talking

I was just asking her for an extra piece of parchment –lied Ron

Proffesor Binns eyed them suspiciously, but decided to ignore them. 

As I was saying, the Kirebalti war was one of the most fatal

As he talked Ron faked a Snore

Stop it!!!

Whatever you say my darling

Hermione laughed.

Were you actually telling the truth when..

Miss Grannyfeather-said a furious Proffesor Binns

It is Granger Sir -said Ron with a fake smile

- He was shouting.- Mr. You and Miss. You, out, out of my class. Out I said

In those seven years the Gryffindors had been enduring Proff. Binns, they had never seen him so angry. Hermione and Ron getting kicked out of class was by far more interesting than that stupid war.

But, but.. proffesor-muttered a pale Hermione.-I haven't done anything

Ron was already packing his stuff.

That is right, you haven't done anything and to my class you must come to work. Out Miss Grenny, or Granger or Grannyfeather, out!!!!!

At this point Hermione was too shocked to argue so she packed her stuff and followed Ron outside.

Can't believe that just happened thought Hermione as she strolled trough a corridor trying to catch up with Ron. A prefect and a Head Girl being kicked out of class. Oh my! I hope it doesn't affect our grades, well it is Ron's fault after all. It's his and his stupid story of Ma¡cGonnogall and Snape, eugh, snogging.

Sorry about that-said Ron. Hermione jumped. She had been so absorbed in her thoughts that she hadn't notice Ron walking next to her.

Doesn't matter-she muttered with grudge

Ron looked at her

Of course it does-he said-Well, I don't care about ditching class but I know you do

How could you not care-began a shocked Hermione but her friend interrupted her. 

Look I don't –and before Hermione could open her mouth-Mione, I don't want to argue with you right now. All I want to say is I'm sorry, it was my fault and If there's anything I could do to make it up just ask and I'll do it. I promise

Hermione looked at him. Sometimes he was so sweet. She was about to tell him that is didn't matter, that apologies were okay but a mischievous voice inside her head told her that it was time to make him pay for all those pranks he had played on her.

Well actually-she said in the sweetest voice she could fake-You could come with me to Hannah's Abbot party

Hannah Abbot, a blond Hufflepuff had gotten permission from Dumbledore and the other teachers to celebrate the biggest birthday party ever in the Great Hall. Surprisingly all the teachers had giving in mainly to shut her up. She had been very annoying shedding a few tears and imploring without any trace of shame in middle of classes. Hermione had even witnessed how she had tried to bribe Proff. Dumbledore with a box of M&M's, a muggle candy she had laid her hands on thanks to her muggle born friend Justin Flin-Fletchley. Dumbledore, who had a weakness for muggle sweets, had finally agreed and Hanna was able to invite all of the seventh years to her birthday party. She had made such a big deal about it that all of them were going to go just to see if all the fuss was worth all of her pleadings. All of them except one person.

No way-said Ron

Come on, why not?-she asked.

You know why

She maybe your ex, but that doesn't matter, we'll have fun

That was true; Ron and Hannah had date for a while. Ron had asked Hannah out because she was a very pretty girl but after the second date he was deeply regretting it. Hannah could be very pretty but her head was full of birds and Ron couldn't have a nice conversation with her because she would suddenly start talking about her expensive new shoes and the dresses that matched with them.

After they broke up, Hannah's eyes would fill with tears every time she came across Ron. She didn't have any feelings for him but she was after all a drama queen.

Why are you so mean to me? - He asked playfully-You know that I can't stand that stupid girl, if she sees me she'll make a scandal in the middle of the Dance floor and I'll be the bad guy for the hundredth time

She won't know you are there-said Hermione

How come?

Because those who attend the party must wear masks-she gave a snort

Ron smiled. That girl was so silly, why couldn't she just hold a normal party.

Well, if that was the case, the chances to meet Hanna were very little.

-he groaned-I'll go to the party with you and Harry on one condition

Who is it that you like?- Ron

You, she thought looking up at her best friend. She could tell him right now but she didn't feel like doing it. You are a coward Hermione, said a nasty little voice in her head, tell him! But she had been a coward for the past 2 years and today things weren't gonna change said another voice inside her head

You are being nosy .-she snapped 

I'm your friend, I'm allowed to be nosy with your love life-

I'm not gonna tell you

Aha, so you like someone

Hermione blushed.

That is none of your business –she was starting to get angry

You told Harry.

How do you know that?-she asked

Harry told me you like someone though he denied to tell me who it was-he said matter-o-factly

Things to do list: 1) Kill Harry, thought Hermione

Why don't you tell me?-Pleaded Ron as he ruffled his red hair-Am I not your friend?

Hermione smiled

Yes you are. You are my best friend no matter what but if I tell you who I like tomorrow all of the Griffydor tower is going to know

Ron gave her a hurt look

I was joking-she added hastily

Listen Hermy, I don't care who you like, you can tell me. I won't make a big deal about it, even if you like Goyle

At this point Hermione made and eugh face.

I just want you to confide in me-he continued telling her friend- because

You are also my best friend no matter what

Hermione looked at him. Even though they had been friends for the past 7 years, their friendship had never been so strong as it had been during the last 6 months. She confided deeply in him, he knew everything about her except that she was in love with him.

I'll tell one of these days, Ron

You promise?

I promise

And they both headed to the Great Hall where Harry was waiting for them.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and co. belong to J.K. Rowling, and M&M, to er, M&Ms

Read and Review.

Today is the 31 of July.

Happy Birthday Harry

Happy Birthday J.K Rowling


End file.
